I Shall Never Cease to Pray 14th Noah
by PureBloodLilly
Summary: "I am lost, praying to find what i have forgotten...what i don't deserve to regain...the ones i continue living for-she, whom i have hurt..." Sorry, making lotsa adjustments as I continue Ch190
1. Chapter 1:Memories

Hey, it's my first fanfic in all its glory… I know it's a bit short, but it's just a little pre-story chapter :X

Hope you enjoy, and comment pls! ^-^"

(Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man blah, blah, blah…but I wish I did ;-;)

xxx

December 25th, 1890, Morning.

It was a cloudy morning. He could see his breath; the cold winter air stung harshly against his face, as he stood stiffly in wait.

After the suicide of his mother, _the mother he never knew..._He was meeting his little brother for the first time. _The little brother he didn't know he had_...until now.

_But he didn't care…right?_

Mana sighed, waiting silently…alone, beside his family's house. It wasn't so big, nor so small, but it was noticeably old.  
His _adopted_ family, the only family he's ever known, the family had adopted him as an infant. They already had two children, yet took him in anyways out of pity. It was a happy and carefree life; he knew very well that being adopted was _a lot _better than staying in _that_ kind of nobility.

But that was a long time ago, Mana was now nineteen, and was finally starting a carrier in carpentry.

A single horse wooden carriage pulled up beside him. Mana had expected a much fancier carriage…but guessed that the nobility didn't want to attract any attention. They fear people would find out the truth and _shame _of what had happened.

'_How cruel that bunch of social class crazy psychopaths are.' _Mana thought resentfully.

A young, skinny boy carrying a small suitcase, no more than the age of _five_, stepped out.  
The first thing Mana noticed was the abnormal, bright, snow white hair.

'_So…small!' _he thought in shock.

"You must be Mana Walker," The driver asked Mana rather politely.

"Yes, that's me," Mana replied.

"Good…" The driver glanced around nervously, and then he leaned closer to Mana, whispering quietly into his ear, "Make sure the child's true identity never gets out. If it does I don't know what the family is going to do with you…be carefull."

With the warning said, the driver quickly steered away, leaving Mana alone with the young child before him.

Mana stared in to those blank, silver eyes. He seemed like one of those overly mature children that the nobles bought up…rather he _was _one.  
But as he peered deeper…he noticed a dark loneliness...as if it never existed at all.

_I was told that mom had a mental disorder, _Mana thought discretely, _but what the hell did she do to his kid?_

"Ah…um…good morning…" The boy spoke rather timidly, looking downwards.

Mana sighed,' _this kid is sure depressing_.' Mana disliked sadness very, very much; it's the way his brain functioned.

Mana bent down and leaned closer to the child. "I'm Mana Walker," He said, and asked gently, "What's your name?"

"I'm…" the boy paused; his eyes darted to the floor, trying to find an answer. Mana tapped the child's forehead in annoyance.

"Don't be afraid to look up when you're talking."

The surprised child stared bewilderedly at him. Mana glanced at the scar across the boy's left eye.  
The cut was still red, but noticeably clean. With a star upon the child's forehead, leading to a cross upon his cheek, like the Japanese symbol of 'child'.

"Did mom do that to you?" Mana said gesturing towards the scar, suddenly remembering an old song verse, passed down through mother's family.  
'The child, silver eyes sparkling beneath the star…' or something close to that…he couldn't remember that well.

The boy still stared at him, but with sadness displayed more clearly in his eyes. He somewhat nodded.

Feeling more irritated, Mana pushed the child's head down, giving up on trying to get the boy to speak.

"Forget about looking up when you're talking! You can't even reply!"

"Please…" The child murmured very softly. Mana pulled his hand back from the boy's head. The child looked up, with what looked like tenderness in his eyes, "Please call me Allen, Allen Walker."

Mana stared at Allen, and placed his head upon his hand.

"Allen isn't your real name is it?"

Allen froze, and started to blush nervously… telling Mana that he was right.

Mana sighed, and smiled warmly, "It's fine…you don't have to worry."

"Nice to meet you, Allen."

Snow began silently falling around the two.

Allen sneezed suddenly.

Mana looked at the child's well tailored, but thin clothes, "Lets get inside before you catch a cold…"

Mana took the small suitcase from the boy's freezing hands, as they made their way toward the front door.

"I'll be taking care of you most of the time 'cause mom and dad tend to travel lots, I'll introduce the family to you later." To his surprise, Mana turned his head and smiled warmly at the child.

The boy stared strangely at the smile. Without much thought, he clutched Mana's sleeve in his little hand, feeling strangely at peace.

Mana laughed silently to himself as they stepped into the warmth of the old, wooden house.

_But he did care…maybe…_

_xxx_

I'd always imagine the 14th as a cute innocent child with short, spiky white hair and blank silver eyes…o.o

Mana: well I've got long, brown, curly hair.

Allen: We have opposite hairstyles…

Mana: *shrugs* I like my long hair.

Allen: runs into bathroom (suddenly reminded of Kanda…)


	2. Chapter 2:First Night, Beginnings

YAY! The First Chapter to my hopfully-but-proberatelywillnotbe-continued story! ^-^

Sorry, i know it's a bit short, but bear with me cause i'm just a beginer...

xxx

"_This guy…what was his name?_

I pet him yesterday and he licked me,

_His tongue was warm…"_

_' Tump, ta-tump, tump,'_

The glass felt cool on his forehead as he stared blankly through the dripping rain…

_Thundering down upon us,_

_As if the Great Flood itself has once again come._

_To finally wash away the remains,_

_Of our hopes…_

What is it…I have lost?

A name.

He heard someone calling…through this vast emptiness—who?

xxx

"ALLEN WALKEEEEEEER!"

Allen blinked, still lost in his nonchalant state…

"Link?" he finally answered, faintly regaining his senses. He turned towards the call, just in time to see a metal bat strike a clear blow across his face…BAM!

"WHAAA—!" Allen spluttered, as he tipped backwards on the stool, hitting his head quite forcefully on the cold concrete below.

"Oh," Link replied plainly, looking at Allen withering in pain, "I see you've regained consciousness.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HITTING ME IN THE FACE WITH A BAT FOR?" Allen crudely shouted, clearly upset and rubbing his bruised cheek. Tim-campy fluttered obnoxiously beside him.

"It is my job to make sure you stay conscious during the day," Link retorted, putting away the bloodstained bat, "The Order can't have you getting taken over by the 14th when we aren't prepared for it yet."

Reality's too hard to bear.

…_What was the 14__th __thinking?_ Allen's eyes darted to the floor, a flicker of sadness hidden within.

"Was I blanking out again?" he asked, trying to sound casual. But Link still stared awkwardly at him, as if unsure whether he should reply.

After a short pause Link suddenly said, "Oh! I nearly forgot!" as he darted somewhere, and came back with a fine smell in the air.

"My triple-decker, chocolate-hazel nut, butterscotch cake is done baking." Link said, holding out the un-irresistibly delicious cake, "would you like to try some?"

Allen, with suddenly energy and sparkly eyes…replied, "I GLADLY ACCEPT YOUR OFFER!"

xxx

Lenalee stepped carefully in through the dense fog, across the mounds upon mounds of dead akuma.

An eerie feeling of death hanged heavily in the air. The so-called 'Black Abyss', the Order named it. The size was unknown, but was estimated to be the size of a vast city. It appeared in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, mist covering darkly over the unknown land within.

It had appeared only a few days ago, just several hundred miles west of the European HQ. Where they had all heard the explosion shake through the building, and when Allen suddenly collapsed out of nowhere.

He awoke a full day later, not knowing what had happened, but everyone could see that something in the explosion had affected him. And the Black Order, out of fear of the 14th's awakening, has put Allen under constant surveillance, and banned him from missions until further notice.

Lenalee felt uneasy as the group advanced through the darkness, peering dreadfully at the decaying corpses pooling around them. It wasn't safe, to let five exorcists wander lone into this abyss without any backup. But the finders, normal humans, don't seem to be able to pass into it's deep exterior.

Lavi shivered, he thought he'd heard something move just behind him. "How long have we been walking?" he shuddered again, "this place has a really depressing atmosphere…"

"Lavi, we've been walking for less than an hour," Lenalee snapped, trying to sound encouraging while she hid her own fear.

She looked timidly at the bracelet hanging tightly onto her wrist._ If you are in danger, or spot anything strange, take off the bracelet and we'll transport you back here in a flash, ok? _That's what Reever had said to her right before she left, but it didn't do much to relieve her tension.

"You feel it too don't you, some thing isn't right…"

Lavi suddenly tensed up, and franticly twirled his head around, "What was that?"

"W-What?" Miranda asked, trembling uncontrollably.

"Lavi I don't hear anything," Lenalee sighed indefinitely, "It's just your imagination."

"No really!" Lavi retorted, "I swear I heard something, it sounded like a small gir—"

"Quiet Lavi," Kanda suddenly snapped from the front, "Marie's trying to listen."

Despite their restlessness, a silence fell over the five as they all glanced at the tall figure at the very front.

"D-do you hear anything?" Lenalee cautiously asked.

Marie stood still, as if she hadn't heard the question. After a long pause, he finally answered, "I can hear…" and he started forwards again, "this way."

The cold chilled the group's spirits as they trailed after, unknowingly.

xxx

_He rocked slowly on the rocking chair,_

_Staring deeply in to the fire._

_Lero, sound asleep in his lap,_

_Although,_

_A deep anger was burning within,_

_In his heart he was remembering._

_As he let the fire's warmth sink in…_

_He thought—_

—_How long now…?_

_xxx_

TO BE CONTINUED...? .

xxx

Allen: That cake was DELICIOUS!

Link: I SAID "TRY SOME" NOT EAT THE WHOLE CAKE! (Pulls out the metal bat again)

Allen:I don't feel so good...BYE! (Runs in to girlswashroom)

Link: G-G-Girlswash...WAAAAAALLLLLKKKERRRRRRRRR!

Allen:(Link is such a wuss)


	3. Chapter 3:A Small Remainder

Although it may seem a bit ramdom...0.0

it is still apart of the story so far .

THX!

xxx

Road, dressed quite casually with her hair clipped back, glanced with bored eyes at her 'Father', and back to the chessboard. Black had dominated the board, yet another checkmate—she always won against father.

A frustrated sigh came from the man sitting across from her.

"Daddy," she whined, "You're so bad at this game, it's not fun when I always win!"

"Sweetie," Shirley sighed again, leaning backwards on the couch "Daddy's just not so good at chess, perhaps Tikki-pon would be more of a challenge?"

"No," she replied, gingerly picking the lone white king from the chess board, "Tykki's even worse then you, besides, he's not one to enjoy a game like chess. He prefers poker way more."

"Hmm, you're right about that," Shirley said thoughtfully, "Tikki-pon does tend to like games with more of a gamble, I guess."

Road stared at the white chess piece, a distant look in her eyes.

"You know," She suddenly started, "_he_ always won at chess."

"Oh…" Shirley asked, intrigued, " when you say '_he_', you mean the 14th?"

"Uh-Hun," She replied plainly, still eyeing the king in her hand "he'd always play with the white piece. Always the smart one, so perfect, he even beat Earl-sama."

"The Earl lost? At chess?" He asked, shocked, as he leaned forwards again.

"Yep…actually…Earl-sama never beat him once," Road said, wearily, "Earl-sama never liked him in the first place, the 14th, being an unknown member. His strength made an even worse impression…far as I could tell."

"Hmm, so you know that much about him?" Shirley wondered quaintly.

"Not really…"She sighed, and rolled lazily on to her back, "if I did, I'd remember why he always looked so lonely…"

"Lonely…?" her father repeated strangely.

She looked relaxed, but in her eyes, there laid a deep uneasiness.

_A soft thud echoed through the manor room, as the white king fell to the ground…_

_xxx_

Next Chapter back to story D

xxx

Shirley: So wana play again?

Road:Nah...I'd rather go pay Allen a visit...(walks off)

Shirley:...WHY ALLEN! (sobs in corner)


	4. Chapter 4: Second Night, Warnings

Official second chapter! -

This turned out way shorter than I had planned...

Well...great stories always come out slow...right? ... ._.

-  
xxx

_Coldness trembled through his body as he gasped for breath. _

_What was calling him?_

_Her soothing melody…_

_xxx_

"I believe she's…breathing…" Kumoi answered weakly.

"Brother…even I know that much," Lenalee replied, cold-heartedly.

A young girl was lying fast asleep in the white, hospital bed before them.

Her pale face, and short, snow-white hair had a striking familiarity to a certain close friend, who was currently under surveillance.

They had been following Marie for a short time…before they saw the bright light.

At first, they hadn't even noticed it, only when it had completely engulfed their surroundings, did they see them.

Hundreds upon thousands of pure, white lilies, woven densely beneath them. Directly in the center, dressed in a fine, white gown, laid a little girl, dreaming peacefully in this garden of white.

xxx

Something was wrong.

Allen drenched his face with the cool, calming water. His breath, labored with an unknown pain as water dripped steadily onto the floor.

"OI!" Link called out urgently, sensing the sudden tension. He banged heavily on the unlocked door—to the girl's washroom_._

"Walker! What's the problem?"

"Leave me alone! I'm perfectly FINE!" Allen replied stubbornly. Trembling violently as another wave of mixed emotions ran through him.

Silence.

"ALLEN I DEMAND AN EXPLANIATION!" Link wailed, then halfheartedly added, "don't' make me come in there!"

"Don't make me laugh Link! I know you don't have the nerve come in," Allen chuckled, but his voice was noticeably weakening...

_xxx_

The door suddenly swung open.

Lenalee stared in silence as a stern looking man stepped calmly into the crowded room.

"Commander Kumoi," the thin lips parted, "I have been reported that the five exorcists sent into the Dark Abyss have returned."

Leverrier's sharp eyes fell upon the upon the hospital bed.

"Who is this?" He questioned, examining the small girl.

Kumoi hesitated for a second, then replied, "She was found in the Dark Abyss…in a 'field of white lilies'."

Something flickered through Leverrier's dark eyes.

Lenalee stared intently at the floor, uncomfortably stirring in her seat—fear nibbling at the edge of her consciousness.

Lavi looked at Lenalee with concerned eyes…He turned to Kumoi.

"Sorry, but can we go somewhere else?" A voice interrupted…it was Kanda.

"It's too crowded in here."

Leverrier eyed him coldly, and then glanced over at Lenalee.

"Very well." He said, dismissing them, "But don't wonder off, I will need to ask some questions later."

As soon as the five exorcists left the room, he turned to Kumoi again.

"Is there anything out of the ordinary with his child's readings?" He asked, a keen sharpness on his tongue.

"No sir," River quickly answered, "Her readings were perfectly normal…"

"I see," he said faintly.

"But sir…" Reever started again, "What was she doing in the middle of that Abyss? Could she be related to Allen somehow—?"

But Kumoi stopped him. Reever looked questionably into his eyes.

"I think it's best if you took your leave now, Inspector Leverrier." Kumoi suggested, still looking at River.

Leverrier stared deeply in to Kumoi's all too calm face. "As you wish, but report to me as soon as possible if anything strange occurs."

He took one last glance at the sleeping child, and stepped silently out the door…

xxx

Clank…

Allen froze…something…broke.

_CLANK…CLANK…_

It came again…louder…

Tim-campy hovered fearfully as Allen's breathing became more and more uneven.

_Chains? _

Allen's thoughts were blurring… Slowly, he lifted his head up, staring into his shadowed reflection…

_Those chains,_

_Those cold links of metal that held him,_

_Piercing into his flesh,_

_They bound him in a vast world of nothingness…_

_It was painful—yet…_

_He didn't want to wake up._

_I can't let them break…no I…_

There was a bright flash…and everything went blank.

xxx xxx

I wonder what's gonna happen next... :]

...No really...what should happen next?... '-'

-  
xxx

Allen: I want more cake...

Allen: GIMME CAKE!

Lavi: THAT WAS MY TURN TO SOUND COOL KANDA!  
( _"__Lavi looked at Lenalee with concerned eyes…He turned to Kumoi. "Sorry, but can we go somewhere else?" A voice interrupted…it was Kanda. "It's too crowded in here.") _

Kanda: Shut up and find the Bean-sprout some cake, he's getting annoying

Lavi: (stares)


	5. Chapter 5:Third Night, MrUntouchable

The lights went out. Leaving them in confusion, frightened to move in the darkness. Light flowed in through the windows where allowed.

"Hey…um, what's going on? The lights are out," Kumoi shivered, reminded too much of a past incident* as he tried to consult the situation through the phone.

"I don't know, the lights suddenly went out in the building…what's weird is that the electric cables are still intact." An officer replied.

A loud explosion shook the building.

"What was that!" Kumoi asked obnoxiously.

"Again, I don't know…" The officer replied again, the phone crackling slightly, "But it looks like they're sending some CROW members over to check it out—"  
The phone went blank.

Somehow Kumoi didn't feel so reassured by this…

"I think we should find Inspector Leverrier, see his opinion about our situation." His new assistant suggested.

xxx

* * *

The smoke was covering the dark explosion area as the CROW members arrived.

"Where is the location of the explosion?" Through a transmitter, Leverrier asked.

"Third floor washroom, south-east wing of the building," A CROW replied.

Suddenly, the voice of another CROW member called out, "I see Inspector Link, he seems to have fallen unconscious…no major injuries."

Leverrier sat numbly in his dim office, trying to grasp the possibilities of the circumstance, "Can you spot Allen Walker anywhere around the premises?"

After a short pause, they answered, "Yes, we have spotted Allen Walker, he is unconscious as well—but"

The smoke abruptly cleared around them, and the CROWs saw a translucent, white figure before them. Crown Clown covered his face, and was wearing a noticeable silver collar, with chains connecting it to Allen's right arm.

"An intruder has been spotted," A CROW announced loudly. The CROWs positioned themselves defensively around him, and cast a binding spell, "Wings of restraint."

Talismans surrounded the intruder. He glanced around at the surrounding CROWs; gently whispering a subtle apology, as the CROWs simultaneously fell limply onto the floor…the talismans deeming no effect of binding him.

"Respond! Who was the intruder that was spotted?" Leverrier demanded, but the transmitter remained silent.

_He stepped forward, and felt that stream of nostalgia throbbing through his head. Calmly, and with great speed, he headed north. The collar around his heck strained lightly as Allen was dragged behind him._

"Sir…The CROW members have fallen unconscious," A weak voice finally answered through the transmitter, it was Inspector Link.  
"The intruder's identity is unknown, unlikely to be an akuma…but it seems the intruder is wearing Allen Walker's innocence, and is pulling Allen Walker behind him."

Leverrier smiled at the reply, the number of possibilities narrowing, "Good to hear you are conscious, Inspector Link, which way are they headed?"

"Presumably, north of the building…perhaps to the medical wing."

'_Medical wing? So it was that girl…' _Leverier thought.

"Follow them, I will send back up."

"Yes sir,"

Link ran quickly after the two, taking a detour as to avoid a wall.  
He expected the intruder to do the same, but to his surprise, had gone straight through, without making any contact with the wall.  
Allen, who was being dragged behind him, on the other hand, was slammed straight through the wall with great force…BAM!

"What was that explosion?" Leverrier asked, hearing the crash through the transmitter.

"Allen Walker…being slammed through a wall…" Link replied, wincing as the unconscious Allen was slammed through yet another wall—BAM!

"It appears that the intruder cannot be harmed by means of physical force."

"I see," Leverier thought about this momentarily, then quickly sent an emergency call throughout the building.

xxx

* * *

An alert was transmitted by Leverier to the exorcist's golems.  
Reporting them of the situation, and giving instructions to stop the intruder's advancement towards the north wing infirmary.

"Allen…!" Lenalee muttered with worry. She didn't have a chance to see him after their mission.

"The generals are all off on separate missions…"Miranda, too, looked distressed.

Marie listened carefully to the noises in the near distance.  
"Seems like the intruder is after the child we found…he's still far off, but moving fast…we have to hurry."

"Lenalee, you and Miranda go aid Kumoi with the girl first." Lavi directed confidently, "Come on Kanda! Marie! Allen needs saving!"

"Ha, like I'll save that bean-sprout," Kanda muttered defiantly, but still ran after Lavi, "I'm just following orders."

"A-Are you sure you guys can handle this alone? Miranda asked wearily.

"We'll be fine, Miranda," Marie reassured.

And so the five exorcists headed off.

xxx

* * *

Loud noises stung numbly into his head. His eyes opened slightly, vision blurring his surroundings.  
He felt strain upon his right arm, the ground moving underneath .  
He heard yelling, but he couldn't recognize the voices…all he heard clearly was a soundless, nostalgic melody, flowing through him…a sorrowful longing drove him onwards…

An image of fire blazing all around him, red staining his hands…_she won't forgive me…I know, so why won't she draw her blade…?_

_I…need to…see her._

Smoke filled his lungs; his eyes were lined with unseen tears…Numb, and transfixed by his dream, he muttered…

"I…need to…"

And he slammed through a wall—BAM!

Coughing vigorously, his eyes were wide with shock, the dream-like state gone.  
Allen felt pain tremble throughout his back and head. Soon, he realized that he was being dragged along the floor.

"What's hap—!" He was cut off as he was suddenly slammed through yet another wall-BAM!  
A glimpse of white suddenly caught the corner of his eye, and he looked up.

"Crown Clown?" Allen asked wearily, at the white, hooded figure pulling him along. Allen tried to move, only to feel a great exhaustion come over him.  
The hooded figure turned around to look at Allen momentarily, noticing Allen's consciousness.

Allen recognized the apology in those serene eyes, telling him to wait…just a little longer.

At this moment, he heard voices in front of them. Allen saw guards carrying shields, trying to create a barricade before them.  
The intruder flew through them like thin air, leaving Allen to smash through them painfully.

"Sorry!" Allen muttered uselessly, hoping he hadn't harmed them too badly… Allen, himself felt sore all over.

"AH! ALLEN!" he heard a familiar voice call out, as he past the messy research section.

It was Johnny, with his big, swirly glasses, running as fast as he could to keep up.

"Johnny!" Allen cried, as the distance between them increased.

As Allen was turned a corner, he could faintly hear Johnny say, "If only I had longer legs…!"

Allen couldn't help but smile a bit.

xxx

* * *

Kumoi pondered upon the report from Leverier, _t__he intruder…could it be?_

His thoughts were cut off, as Lenalee and Miranda entered the room with urgency.

"Brother!"

"Lenalee! I've heard the report on our current situation," Kumoi looked worriedly at them, "I need you two to help me…"

"Of course! What's the plan?"

"Well..." Kumoi smiled, and stared blankly at them, "I don't have one."

Everyone in the room stared at Kumoi like he was an idiot.

xxx

* * *

He ran forwards with lightning speed, his target in full view…unsheathed sword, gleaming fiercely.  
Deadly intent danced across his eyes, as he swung down with all his might…

Yet he felt no contact…it was as if he had fallen through a white blanket…

His vision suddenly went blank—SLAM!

"OI! KANDA?" Allen cried abruptly at the limp Kanda that had smashed into him.

Kanda blinked urgently as he became conscious again, staring awkwardly at Allen, as the intruder—who had taken no notice of Kanda, dragged them both along.

"MOYASHI!"

Lavi was in shock as he saw Kanda fall lifelessly through the white figure, along with his Mugen.

'_This guy can't be harmed by innocence?' _Lavi thought, thunderstruck, '_He's still pretty far away…what to do now…!' _

But just as he had thought that, the pair of serene eyes was suddenly several inches away from Lavi…_fast!_

"Eh?" He muttered, as he too fell limply through the intruder—BAM!

"LAVI! DAMN! GET OFF ME!" Kanda yelled in rage.

"Can't…breathe…" Allen suffocated from underneath the two, large teens.

"Just what's with that speed?" Lavi rubbed his head in confusion-_it was like he teleported right infront of me._

The intruder seemed not to be affected at all by the large hall behind him, rather he seemed to be gaining speed.

Marie looked helplessly as the trio sped past him.

Link finally caught up, meeting Marie. He stared awkwardly at the three teenagers, stacked upon each other, being pulled along the floor.

"What happened?"

"The intruder can't be harmed by innocence…" Marie replied weakly.

"What!" Link shouted in astonishment, "Are you sure…"

Marie nodded

Link stood stiffly, unsure whether to believe this.

"Alright, I will sent the information over to Inspector Leverier. For now let's keep trailing them..."

xxx

* * *

"The intruder can't be harmed by innocence?" Kumoi questioned absurdly, griping the phone tightly.

"Yes, it seems so." Leverier replied.

"How do we plan to stop him then?"

Sigh. "We don't, I believe his objective is the girl…he hasn't killed anyone yet. So…I want you..."

Kumoi quickly turned to the sleeping child, "You want me to use an innocent child? It won't work if he wants to kill her—"

"We both know that he has no intention of harming that girl," and he hanged up.

Kumoi clenched his teeth in frustration-_so this has something to do with that prophecy..._

_xxx_

* * *

"Now what do we do? I can't move…" Kanda said irritably, temporarily paralyzed, and feeling dazed from falling through the intruder.

"I've got a plan!" Lavi said brightly as he eyed the approaching doorway. Pulling out his hammer, he yelled loudly, "Big hammer little hammer… grow! Grow! Grow!"

Suddenly his hammer grew to an enormous size, as it blocked the entire hallway, and jammed into the doorway. The intruder finally slowed to a stop, and looked back at them.

"Good idea Lavi!" Allen praised.

But the intruder smiled playfully at the small challenge, and started forwards again with the same, swift speed.

"Wait, he can't possibly still pull us…can he?" Lavi said fearfully…and he did.

With a sudden crash, the entire hallway collapsed as the huge hammer was dragged along with them.  
Cement and dust showered vigorously upon them.

Lavi quickly retracted his hammer as they entered a larger hallway.

"Nice going…stupid rabbit," Kanda coughed miserably.

"I can't believe how strong this guy is…right Allen?" Lavi whimpered, feeling helplessness drain through them.

But Allen wasn't paying attention, frozen-solid at the scene before them.

Lavi and Kanda turned to see the CROW members in the near distance, setting up a barrier in the middle of the wide hallway.  
Lined with talismans, the barrier was blazing lethally with electricity.

"What the hell are they thinking!" Kanda shouted resentfully.

"We're gonna get burned to ashes!" Lavi cried with despair, as they neared the deadly barrier.

The intruder's eyes narrowed at the barrier. Hearing the alarmed cries of the boys behind him, he sighed.  
With one strong, swift motion, he sent the trio cascading through the wall, into the hallway beside him—WAHBAM!

Then he drifted gracefully through the barrier, pulling the trio safely along, in the hallway beside them.

"Why did he save us?" Allen asked, rubbing the dust from his eyes with his left hand.

_What were they trying to do? _Allen thought despirately, _the CROW members-who were supposed to be on the same team as them-and the barrier which would most likely do absolutely no harm on the intruder._

Then Allen had a thought, _it's to buy some time-but for what?_

He pondered upon this as they plumaged down a familiar set of stairs..

"We're almost at the infirmary!" Lavi cursed weakly.

"Eh? Infirmary?" Allen asked bewilderedly, "Why?"

"There's a girl there we picked up from our mission just now," Kanda retorted, "Seems like Mr. _Untouchable's _headed that way…"

Soon enough, they were within the medical wing, nurses and patients stared bewilderedly at their sudden intrusion.

"OI! LENALEE! MIRANDA! LOOK OUT!" Lavi shouted a warning as they turned sharply, rocketing forcefully into a light filled room…

_  
xxx

A lot of random stuff in this one… ^w^

-  
xxx_

Johnny: I'M COMING ALLEN! JUST YOU WAIT! (Runs very slowly…)

Marie: Johnny…you sure you don't want a lift?

Johnny: No, I'm fine… *****pant * …you go on without me…(Falls on to the floor)

Link:...oi


	6. Chapter 6:Fourth Night, Revealed

Kumoi knew this wasn't the right thing to do…yet there he was, holding a sharp knife to an innocent child's tender neck.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda—still paralyzed, as they lay in silence upon the cold, hardwood floor… looking from the hooded-intruder to the knife held firmly in Kumoi's hands.

"K-Kumoi…what are you doing!" Allen questioned, staring at the knife wearily.

Kumoi remained silent.

_Is this what they were plotting? Holding a child hostage?_ Allen thought anxiously, feeling a wave of helplessness, and gazed deeper into Kumoi's dark eyes…_no, there's something else._

As expected, the intruder moved towards Kumoi, and gently gripped the blade with his hands.

'_Don't'_

Kumoi was surprised for a moment, as if dazed by the tranquil voice, but quickly composed himself…noticing the intruder's hand making full contact with the blade, he commanded in his evil boasting voice-

"Get him—!"

Out of the blue, Reever jumped up from under the bed in his…um…attack—as Dark-boots suddenly swung mercilessly from behind, aiming straight at the intruder's head.

'BAM!'

They watched in horror as Lenalee's kick made full contact—with Reever's face.

Miranda gasped in concern, as Reever rocketed backwards over the bed from force of the impact…and landed painfully behind Kumoi.

"Ow…"

"Reever!" Lenalee cried in apology.

During the sudden motion, Crow Clown's mask and hood were whipped off from the intruder's face…

Silver eyes shined in a sorrowful innocence, snowy hair danced wildly. The pale-white face revealed calmness, his ashen eyes still focused upon the blade in Kumoi's hands.

Allen's eyes widened as he stared into the intruder's exposed face, reminded faintly of a child he had seen in a dream…

"A-Allen?" Kumoi stared in dismay at the familiarity of the intruder's appearance and Allen's— they even looked relatively the same age…but something was different…the identical, blood red scar ran smoothly down the intruder's cheek. But Kumoi could clearly see a dark cross, shaped intricately within the left eye.

_His left eye…_Kumoi thought, _so, Leverrier was right_.

Marie and Link, carrying Johnny, finally caught up, entering the room. They stared in shock at the Allen-like intruder.

xxx

He blinked abruptly, feeling dazed—everything was so bright. It was hard to keep his eyes open, like finally awaking from a long sleep.

Suddenly realizing the many eyes cast upon him, he stared blankly at the people around him. They simply stared back at him.

He turned in the same bewildered fashion to Kumoi, then focused upon the silently sleeping face below… His eyes calmed at the sight of the girl, and felt himself relax.

He released his firm hold on the blade in his hand, slender drops of bright red dripped lightly from his hand, as Kumoi carefully pulled the knife away in relief.

Kanda was the first one to break the bemused silence.

"Who the hell are you?"

They looked expectantly at the intruder, as he tried to bring up a memory. He clutched his head as a nostalgic pain suddenly throbbed sharply through his ears.

Feeling fatigue, he whispered…

"_The number 14—seems so, familiar…_"

And he fell onto the cold floor in what seemed like exhaustion. They continued to stare at his unconscious figure, trying to make sense of his sentence.

"It can't be…" Lavi cried dramatically, putting the simple thoughts together, "this guy's the Fourteenth Noah!"

The many eyes turned their attention to Allen in confusion…but Allen was still gazing down at the collapsed teen, that resembled himself much too greatly.

_I've seen this face somewhere before…but where?_

"Hell, that explains everything." Kanda replied somewhat sarcastically. Finally being able to move, he stood up, and brushed the dust off of his jacket.

Kumoi sighed with relief, " Looks like he really wasn't a threat."

Link looked skeptically at Kumoi, but didn't say anything.

"Allen! Are you ok?" Johnny hopped off of Link and rushed to his friend.

"I'm fine Johnny," Allen reassured, then suddenly realized the chain upon his right arm had vanished.

Timcampy darted into the room with what looked like delight on his small, golden face—as he landed gracefully upon the Fourteenth.

"Timcampy!" Allen cried in surprise…he had completely forgotten about Timcampy since he had been hiding in the girl's washroom.

Timcampy didn't reply, and nuzzled the sleeping face gently.

_Tim? _Allen thought, feeling troubled.

"Now what do we do with this guy?" Lavi asked, afraid to approach the sleeping figure, as if it would suddenly spring up and attack him.

Suddenly, a tremendous roar of footsteps made them turn obnoxiously towards the door. As Leverrier entered the room with what looked like an entire army of CROW members behind him.

He stared coldly down upon the weary, yet tranquil figure lying on the floor before him—then looked at Kumoi.

"I assume I had been correct," Leverrier said slyly.

Kumoi winced.

"I will be taking control of the situation from here," Leverrier commanded, and turned to Allen with cold eyes, "Allen Walker, as a main suspect of this incident, you shall be taken into custody."

The CROW members advanced towards Allen.

"But—" Johnny tried to complain, but Allen patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll be alright," Allen muttered reassuringly—but inside he knew he probably wouldn't. He glanced down at Timcampy, still cuddled beside the Fourteenth, and let the CROWs guide him out of the small room.

Lenalee looked anxiously as Allen disappeared from view.

_Allen…_

"Kumoi, Inspector Howard, and myself will remain here," Leverrier continued to command, "the rest of you are dismissed until further notice."

Reluctantly, they left…and left Kumoi to stare at Leverrier, pondering fearfully at what he was planning to do to Allen—and the boy, who looked so helpless as he lay unconsciously upon the floor.

xxx

Woot! Finally—the 14th is revealed! ;3

xxx

Leverrier looked down expectantly onto the floor beside him-but the body was missing?

Kumoi stared at the empty floor with the same bewilderment.

Link coughed, and pointed to the infirmary bed beside the sleeping girl's.

There the silver hair boy lay, still passed out, and sleeping quite deeply.

Timcampy and Crown Clown had apparently dragged the Fourteenth upon the bed while they weren't looking.

_At least this makes things much easier, _Leverrier thought, as he pulled a chair to sit beside the bed.

"Inspector Howard, fetch me some cake and tea."

"Yes sir…" Link rushed off…and came back in a flash, with a freshly baked cake, and hot steaming tea.

Leveirrer sipped the tea gleefully.

_So that's why he asked Link to stay_…Kumoi pouted.


End file.
